


Best Friends Ex

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth





	1. Chapter 1

"Holly will be there" Sue said in a sing song voice, trying -and on her way to succeeding- to convince Gail to go to some stupid festival.

The brunette had introduced her to Holly a couple of months ago and found that the two got a long greatly. Holly was one of the very very - _very_ \- few people the blonde didn't hate. Instead she seemed to actually _like_ the med student.

"I'll think about it." Gail said shortly.

"She'd be awfully disappointed if you weren't there, I kind of told her you would be." Sue commented lightly. She could practically see the brunette twirling a pen as she spoke.

She sighed and hit her controller off her forehead. "I'll see what I can do."

Gail wasn't sure what she was doing, why she was letting this tiny little crush on Holly be so. . Consuming. She was letting herself be talked into things she normally wouldn't be caught dead doing, all because if some _chick_. A really pretty, awesome, weird, funny chick. Just because she maybe had a small -tinny tiny when you look at it- crush.

I mean it wasn't like she thought about Holly all the time, it wasn't like she'd text her just to talk, and she definitely didn't let herself be persuaded just because the med student would be there. And even if those things were happening nothing would ever happen, Gail wouldn't let it. Holly was Sue's ex and if she was one thing, she was loyal. It didn't matter that they were good friends now and that they were together years ago. Holly was still her best friends ex and so she was off limits. 

So what the hell was she to do about the butterflies in her damn stomach every time she even thought of Holly?!

 ~

"Gail" Sue yelled and waved her over from across the field.

It was hot, luckily the sun wasn't too bright and mostly stayed behind the big fluffy clouds. But that didn't stop the heat from boiling her skin. Summer was her least favourite season. It wasn't the heat that really got to her, it was how it clung in the air and stuck to her skin. There was no cooling down, it was gross. But she did find one upside to it, and that was in the form of Holly's outfit.

Gail's system went into shock at the sight of the med student, slowing down her breathing and stride as she watched Holly take a long drink from a water bottle. Her blood shot right between her legs, making her heart race to keep up while she glazed over endless tan legs, revealed by very short shorts. Gail gulped, having created mass amounts of saliva during her ogling, and waved back.

"So, how long do I have to stay for you to consider me having attended" Gail asked when she got in ear shot.

"I don't know Grumpous, how about I tell you when the time comes" Sue smiled up at the blonde as she approached the blanket.

"If I let you away with that then you'll make me stay the entire time and I would rather let Steve beat me in C.O.D than do that." Gail shot back and sat cross legged facing the other two women.

"Oh come on, Gail, it won't be that bad" Holly chimed in, giving her that damn lopsided smile when she met her eyes. Her heart jumped at the sight and she couldn't help but smile back.

Pushing those stupid crush-y feelings away she looked around for an example, which didn't take long to get.

"Sure cuz listening to dude-bros chug countless beers from a funnel and yell around like the children they are, and having to dodge puking children, while the heat is doubled because of rowdy people is what I call a good time." Gail dead panned.

Holly and Sue let out belly laughs.

The three sat in the grass for awhile, talking about what they wanted to do at the festival.

Once a point list was made they headed out to do said things, starting with getting a few drinks -mostly to loosen Gail's mood- and then went to check out the vendor stands. Gail groan most of the time, reminding them how boring it was every five minutes.

Next was rides. Which were all lame, as predicted. But she did get to watch Holly laugh with glee as they span so fast the carny had to tell then to slow down, that one might have actually been fun.

Then after a few more drinks and a late lunch Sue guided them out to the game booths. Gail had refused to even go at first, those games were rigged to only let _just_ enough people win that people would think they had a chance. They were money eaters and it was a waste of time. So she sat firm in her disapproval until Holly shot her a pouty lip and laced their fingers, tugging the blonde out of her seat. 

So here she was, alone with Holly, while Sue went to make out with her boyfriend -who just so happened to work the first game they went to. Gail watched as Holly picked up another basketball and shot it at the hoop.

"Fuck yeah!" Holly cheered as she got the last one in. Turning to Gail she smirked proudly. 

"Nice job, Nerd." She congratulated, bitting the inside of her lip to try and control her smile.

Holly bowed. "Why thank you." She moved to stand beside the blonde and gestured to the plush toys. "Choose one."

Gail corked an eyebrow. "I sat on this uncomfortable stool, you did all the work so it's your choice."

"I hadn't noticed." She winked. "Just pick one, Gail." Holly nudged her shoulder. 

Gail let out a smirk as she turned to the selection of toys. She turned her head from side to side, scanning to find the best choice. She was about I give up and just point at one when a dog caught her eye.

"That one!"

The bored teen manning the booth slowly stood. Pointing to an elephant beside the one she wanted, silently asking if that was the one. 

Gail shook her head furiously. "Just to the left, the dog in the coat." She ordered.

Once the kid passed her the dog she spun around to find Holly had left. Her stomach dropped, did Holly ditch her? Was she being so much of a downer that Holly got annoyed and left?

"Over here" a familiar voice called.

Turning she found the med student sitting at a booth a few games down. Now she felt stupid for letting such worries get to her.

"So what'd you get?" Holly asked as Gail sat beside her.

Gail plastered a proud, mischievous smile on her face as she placed the dog on the counter in front of them. She watched as Holly's face lit up, making the butterflies in her belly flutter faster than they ever had before. 

"Oh my god, Gail, how did you find a stuffy with a lab coat!?" The med student beamed.

"A stuffy? Really Dr. Stewart?" She was getting uncomfortable with the rush of feelings -and how comfortable she felt with Holly- the brunette was bringing her and she needed to tease or do something unpleasant.

Holly ignored the small jab  and continued to mull over the toy. "It's so perfect I might have to keep it."

"Because you were originally going to throw it out?" Gail mused. 

The brunette giggled and playfully pushed on Gail's arm. "No, I was giving it to you."

Suddenly her cheeks got hot and she had to look down, wishing her hair wasn't in a pony tail so she could hide.

After a beat Holly asked if she was ready.

"Ready for what?"

Holly motioned toward the booth they were seated at, and she noticed for the first time what it was. 

"I've told you a dozen times today that I don't part take in these money eating games."

"It's a gun, you shoot the thing."

"I know the game, Hols, but I'm still not paying to shoot water at a target that I can touch standing here." Gail explained with crossed arms.

"But I already paid, so you kinda have to play. Please?" And there she went with those damn eyes, Gail never stood a chance.

With a reluctant huff Gail grab hold of the gun. She heard a squeal escape from Holly at the motion and she smiled, again. 

With a nod of her head the carny pressed a button and counted them down. The race was on! Gail was ahead until she glanced over to Holly and got lost in how adorable the med student was when she was concentrating. The bell shrilled, bringing Gail out of her trance and Holly jumped out of her seat cheering her victory.

"Pipe down Nerd, I let you win."

She immediately stopped and faced the blonde. "What're you talking about, let me win? Pff."

"You really think you'd beat me at a game that involves shooting? I'm a Peck, born and raised cop, I've been going to the shooting range since I was ten."

"If you're so good then why'd you let me win, _Peck_?" Holly inquired as she took her seat again. The brunette's playfulness had changed in an instant, going from causal friendliness to cocky flirt.

"Well Stewart," she emphasized the name. "I let you win because I was paying back for Dr. Bones."

Holly leaned closer, bridging on Gail's space. "I never asked you for pay back. Dr. Bones," she smiled at the name, "is a gift. So we are going to go another round, and this time try to keep your eyes on the game."

Gail's cheeks set ablaze, she was caught.

 ~

Gail had given up on Sue coming back, it'd been hours since she left and the lack of text response was putting her return to an all time low. Holly pulled her along, game after game, then food and drinks, and she even got the blonde back to the rides to go on the ones they couldn't do with Sue. 

She was starting to get worried about puking with the amount of fluttering her stomach had been doing all day. Gail never knew that feeling could go on for so long, over and over and over because of the same little things. It was insane. She was also surprised she hadn't died of a heart attack yet either. The sight of Holly working up a sweat in her tank top and shorts, hair messily pulled up, was the biggest cause of the heart palpitations.

Gail could swear she was being punished her for all of her Gail-ness. Which she didn't mind all that much, it was half a day spent alone with the brunette. Watching as the pile of stuffed animals grew, each won with a beaming smile and victory dance. How could Gail be upset about that?

She later found out the punishment.

When it was getting darker and the twinkling lights were their guide through the festival. When a chill had started to settle throughout the grounds making them walk closer together and their hands would graze, causing a ripple to shoot through her.

When they shared a cab ride back to Holly's and all Gail could hear was her racing heart, because Holly's leg kept brushing against hers.

The part where she was surrounded by everything Holly, her scent clung to the borrowed shirt. The part where Gail was helping to put sheets on the couch, when she was again hit with the brunettes intoxicating scent, causing all other scenes to almost shut down completely just so she could focus on taking in the sweet smell.

When good nights were being whispered but neither made a move to leave. When Holly brushed a stray hair out of her face with the gentlest touch Gail had ever felt. When she leaned in, forgetting the world and all thought lost. When she was sharing air with the brunette. When her eyes slipped close at the same time a warm hand found purchase on the bare spot between the hem of her boxers and tee. And then Sue jumped into her head, making her snap back to reality and pull away.

"I'm sorry" Holly gasped out. The brunette was obviously startled by the moment.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated, not raising her eyes from the floor as she backed away. "I'm just going to" she trailed off at the end and left the room.

 

**_A/N: Posting is going to be hard for awhile, my internet is out. So writing let alone posting is difficult, but I'll do my best cuz I know what it's like to wait for updates. Anyway, I hope you liked it annnnd thanks for reading!!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up Grumpous?" Sue asked while shooting another zombie.

"Nothing. Why?"

Sue chanced a glance at the blonde beside her. "Because you've been quiet for the past three days, it's weird and it's worrying me."

Gail chuckled.

"So, what's up?" Sue asked again.

She killed three zombies, taking the time to gather the words. Gail hadn't been able to think of anything but her and Holly's almost kiss, about every emotion elicited that day because of the med student. It was nothing that she had ever experienced before. Sure she had boyfriends during high school, one of which lasted three years, but what she felt for them wasn't even in the same ball park as what she felt with Holly. Her head was swimming and all the brunette did was touch her waist, her hot breath against Gail's had drove her insane. She didn't get any sleep because the brunette kept creeping back into her mind, and being surrounded by her delicious scent wasn't helping.

Even when she snuck out of the apartment in the wee hours of the morning and showered the second she got home, she was still consumed by Holly.

And then guilt set in. She almost kissed her best friends ex. It was one thing when she just had a crush on Holly, when all that happened was a few butterflies and maybe a smile or two. But now Gail knew -undeniably- that what was going on was much more than a crush, this was a liking, a lust, and if it was anyone else she would have woken up next to them by now. She had to tell Sue, she didn't want to be sneaky and have an incident -which is what she'd started to call the almost kiss- happen again.

Her palms began to sweat. "I" she started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I-uh, I like Holly."

Sue nodded. "And?"

Gail died so she took the second of re spawning to inspect her friends features. The brunette seemed un-phased by the news, she even looked amused.

"I like Holly. Your ex, Holly."

"I know who Holly is" Sue chuckled. "Is that what your problem is? That Holly's a woman?"

"No"

"Then what is it?" Sue glanced at her.

Gail was in disbelief. Was Sue really asking her why she was upset about liking her ex?

"I, your friend, like your ex. Butterflies in my stomach, stupidly in awe, rom-com barf like." Gail sputtered.

Sue paused the game tucking her legs under herself as she turned to face the blonde next to her. She waited until Gail met her eyes before speaking.

"Gail, I don't mind that you like Holly. In fact I ship it," she smirked at the blondes grimace at the word. "I get where you worry, I would too, and if it was any of my other exes I might have a problem. But it's Holly, we went out years ago, and now I find it weird to even think of her in that way. So if you rom-com barf like her, you should tell her, in those exact words because it's totally romantic."

Gail sputtered a laugh and shook her head. "I've always had a way with words."

"Yes you have." Sue agreed with a chuckle.

"You're sure your cool?"

"Gail, I have all but pushed your faces together. I'm more than cool with you two getting together." She untangled her legs and turned back to the tv screen, pressing play before Gail could even blink. "Besides I'm done with listening to Holly gush about you."

Gail paused the game. "What?"

Sue smirked, "Holly gushes about you constantly, it's really cute when it's not totally annoying." Her face dropped in realization. "Oh no, it's going to be so much worse now, crap."

 ~

"Gail, it's just Holly. The same Holly you've been hanging out with for months now, only thing that's changed is you are now aware of your feelings." Sue reassured her friend. "Now go over there and talk."

Gail whined and stumbled as Sue pushed her toward the med student. "It's not as easy as you're trying to make it seem. There was an almost kiss, the most awkward night of none sleep and then I snuck out of her apartment. A lot has changed."

"There was an almost kiss for a reason, and there was awkwardness because you both got scared and self conscious. She likes you just as much as you like her, trust me I've heard and seen it enough times to know. Now get your ass over there or I'm not letting you in the room tonight."

"That is not fair Sue." Gail pointed at her for emphasis.

"I don't care. Go." Sue gave the blonde another push and walked away.

Gail took a few deep breaths and observed Holly, preparing herself. The med student was lounging under a tree, binders and text books scattered around her in a sea of words, but she sat there reading the book she got when she dragged Gail into a book store. She grinned at the memory.

_Alright Peck, woman up and just walk up to her like you would any other day. She's cool, you're cool, it's all cool. Just go._

"Hey Nerd." Gail greeted when within ear shot.

"Gail" she said in surprise. "Hey, hi."

"I just wanted to say hi, and I have so I'll leave because you look busy." Gail half smiled and turned to leave. _What the hell Peck? That's not normal or cool, that's nervous wreck._

"Wait" Holly called. "I'm not busy right now, I'm taking a break from studying. Besides you're never a bother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Gail, come sit." Holly closed a few books by her side and moved them out of the way.

Gail didn't say anything as she walked around the sea of paper and settled in the spot Holly created for her. "So" she dragged out the word.

"So."

"Just so I know and can stop thinking about it, um, are we pretending that the other day didn't happen or" Gail trailed off.

Holly shuffled uncomfortably. "That depends on whether or not it'd freak you out."

"Which one?"

"If we didn't pretend." It was more of a question than an answer. 

Gail's palms began to sweat. "It wouldn't freak me out."

Holly nodded, contemplating on what to say next. "Then we won't pretend."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Gail chanced a look at the brunette. "Okay."

"You said that already." Holly smirked.

"You know, it sounded familiar."

Holly bumped her shoulder with her own. She had been freaking out that she had scared Gail away, that she had lost an incredible friend, and all because of some crush. But here she was, teasing Gail with the same comfort and easy as always and it wasn't weird. Okay it was a little weird. There was a tension that hadn't quite been there before.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did nerd." Gail smirked.

"Oh stuff it Peck" Holly laughed.

"What's your question?" She prompted.

Holly scratched the back of her head. "If the other night didn't freak you out, could I. Could we-um, maybe at some point, possibly go on a-on a date?"

"You are quite the smooth charmer Hols, you know that?" Gail gave her a sly smile, her words said confident but her pink cheeks said bashful.

"I am the living embodiment of smooth charmer." Holly boasted with a shy smirk.

Gail stood abruptly and turned to the brunette. "I'm free tonight and tomorrow tonight."

"Okay, but why are you going?"

"I'm leaving because you are never going to become a doctor if you spend all of your study time flirting and asking out hot girls." Gail waggled her eye brows.

"True. So we should schedule all of our encounters accordingly right? I mean you _are_ my biggest distraction." Holly beamed up at the blonde.

"Maybe. We'll come up with how you're going to deal with your raging hormones during our date" she waved it off.

Holly giggled. "Sounds like a plan. I'll text you the time that I can a lot to you."

"Alright Dr. Stewart, I'll catch you around." Gail saluted the med student and turned on her heal.

"See you later Officer Peck." She heard Holly call after her.

 ~

"No that's too much for a first date." Sue advised, shooing Gail back to the closet to find something else.

The brunettes phone rang as soon as she re entered the wall of clothes.

"Yellow." Sue answered the call.

Gail flicked through the hangers, trying not to listening but it was hard not to in such close corders.

"Calm down and breathe. Gail isn't going to back out or anything. Hols, she did laundry for tonight, if that doesn't quantify her lust for you I don't know what will."

Gail's stomach did a weird thing, half excited that Holly was also nervous, and half upset that she'd think she would stand her up. She took of the dress she was wearing and changed into jeans and a tee.

"I can't come and help because I'm already doing that for your date. Yes, right now. Send pictures and stay on the phone, I can help you both." Sue offered.

Gail stepped out and opened her arms in question to the brunette.

Sue looked her up and down then covered the speaker on her phone. "Not enough, this is a date not a hangout."

Gail sighed and went back to the clothes. "Any suggestions?"

Suddenly Sue was by her side and flicking through the wall of clothes. Her phone dinged, indicating a text. She pulled the phone from her ear and opened the picture sent to her. "Turn away Peck, no peaking."

Gail scoffed at the accusation and pouted at being caught. She walked to the bed and flopped down, sighing into the blankets. She still couldn't quite believe it, she was going on a date with Holly. _Holly freaking Stewart_. How did she get so lucky?

"The pants are a yes but change the top." Sue told Holly and then tossed clothes at the blonde on the bed. "Put those on."

They switched places, Sue laid out on the bed while Gail stood and changed.

A ding sounded and the brunette once again pulled the phone from her ear to examine Holly's outfit.

"You are looking hot, doc. I'd say it's time for hair and makeup." Sue smiled at Gail, who had stopped mid dressing at the thought of what Holly was wearing. "Come on Gail, hurry up. Holly's going to be ready soon and she's looking really good."

She scowled at her smirking friend and finished getting dressed.

"How about this?"

Sue looked her up and down and whistled, causing Gail to flush. "You both can thank me later for yourselves and each other, cuz damn."

"We'll see about that, Tran." Gail turned to look in a mirror and smiled.

Sue jumped off the bed and stood behind the blonde, catching her gaze in the mirror and giving her an encouraging smile. "I'm going to step out and give Hols a pep talk, then I'll be back and give you yours. K?"

Gail nodded and went over her outfit again, running through ideas for how to do her hair.

 

_**A/N: I was going to tack on the end of the date but I thought you'd like to see the whole thing, -or basically the whole thing- so there's going to be one more part and it'll be the date. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it c:** _


End file.
